Talk:Dragons (Skyrim)
Dragons Split Notes This is where the stuff on this page came from: - If you do not complete the quest "Bleak Falls Barrow" dragons do not appear in any part of Skyrim. *Took the opening from the Dragons, maybe changed it slightly. *Dragon Types: That's all basically just stats, no news here. *Named Dragons: Copied it all exactly, for the most part. *Locations: I wrote the opening and used the Category of Dragon Lairs to find the locations. *Combat Strategy: I didn't make any of this, some of it was in the old section called combat, some in Dragon Behavior, and some were "Notes" on the old page. I categorized as Behavior, Offense, Defense. *Notes: The only stuff I left in Notes was that which wasn't about Combat and wasn't a Bug. I didn't create these either. --PacifistFist (talk) 00:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Additon to "Defence" Section I looked through the defence section and realised that none of these were ideal for low-level, low-health players. I'd like to add the following to the Defence area. "For low-level players f=with little health to survive the intencity of a dragon battle, try finding a rock or tree to circle around, avoiding the majority of the dragon's damage while periodicly stepping out for a couple of arrows or spells. Once the dragon's health is fairly depleted, warriors can take their favorite damage-dealing implement and take a turn at melee. Mages are best-suited to keep behind their cover." TacticalWizard (talk) 19:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Since I've seen this mentioned more than once, I'd like to add a note for anyone curious; you do NOT need to damage a dragon, or use dragonrend, for one to land. I'm playing as a pure melee character, and I've killed 40+ dragons by just waiting for them to land and then charging them. As long as there is a flat spot available, they WILL land. Is it a bug? The final bug on the page seems to me not a bug i have had this happen but 1.it may have gone round the pillar 2. the dragon may have moved to be able to hit you. I'm not sure if this is a bug, but has anyone noticed how whenever a dragon is forced to land (because of being at low health, not due to Dragonrend) their melee damage seems to skyrocket as opposed to their defense going down A LOT. This has happened to me on multiple occasions and I'm not sure if thats scripted or not, anyone else had this issue? FynraAvalon (talk) 22:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Non-absorbed Souls I don't know if this is a glitch or what, but sometime after killing a dragon (and the game not giving me the soul (on the Xbox 360)), I was in Ustengrav (I had already gotten the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller). I got to the end of the dungeon, where the altar was (the Horn was there instead of the note). Anyway, I activated the altar, and out of random I got a dragon soul! I haven't tried it again yet, so I don't know if it means anything. Can someone else who has been through the dragon soul glitch try this please? --Sparda494 (talk) 04:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It may be the fact the jurgen windcaller could have been a dragonborn(started the greybeards so he might have be a dragonborn showing people how to shout) first bit was it at a nest? Magicka useful info - dragons thu'um uses up magicka found out with Staff of Magnus but they have a very high magicka reserve (i fought Ancient dragon and it toke me around a minute to take its magicka away (but it was worth it as i couldnt fight)) - Austin richardson (sig only works on my wikia sorry) so a weapon encharnted with absorb magicka is a weapon you should use facing a dragon Dragons Hello. I haven't played Skyrim yet but it looks fun. How tough are the dragons in this game? They look like they could eat an entire school bus in one bite. They look great. The game creators really did a great job with the graphics. I'm looking forward to getting this game. I just need to make up enough money. I have played Oblivion and I thought that it was pretty fun. - 01:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Disintigrate If you have the Disintigrate perk in the Destruction skill tree, you can disintigrate dragons into dust piles. It is very humorous as the dragon disappears adn is suddenly replaced by an ash pile. Even though you cannot see the dragons flesh burn away as you absorb its soul, you will still do so. Sources: Happened to me today in the courtyard of the College of Winterhold against a Frost Dragon Typos Both are under the Offense section: #"Shadowmere can the player time to kill dragons" should include the word "give", so: "Shadowmere can give the player time to kill dragons." #The 6th bulleted entry is missing a period at the end after the word "shouting". Special Moves Should something be said about their special kills, like when they pick up Dragonborn and shake him? 'Correction to Info' Vuljotnaak Can be found after starting the mission Diplomatic Immunity. It is not necessary to have completed the mission as is stated. Wyverns Hi, there's a lot of talk around the net that Skyrim dragons are actually wyverns (only two dedicated legs). On some random forum, I read about an interview with a Bethesda designer, who explained the motivation behind this particular dragon design. Can't find the actual interview, though. Anyone know anything about this? --00:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Dragon/ Spawns Sometimes dragons can spawn RIGHT in front of you and take off. If they spawn under a NPC, they will "carry" them on their backs until they die and fall to the ground. Since no character can ride dragons, it's amazingly fun to watch because they actualy "bump" really high before falling back on the dragon's back and taking off toward the sky again. I think they die from the fall when they hit the dragon again 'cause last time I saw that, a giant bumped two times on the dragon, then fell and crashed on the ground right next to me. I can't provide any proof of what I'm saying, but if anyone saw that, please post pictures. Dragon going into the ground i was heading down from a mountain a frost dragon was there i attacked it and it ran to riverwood i got to it and there was no dragon i waited for a minute and it shot up from the ground anyone else had this 15:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Is there any base for stating that tamrielian dragons came from Akavir? I don't recall any source stating that... Kill command doesn't kill flying dragons Yesterday I fought a dragon, and I didn't have time to it, so I just pressed "kill ID" into the console, but it didn't die. I started to flee, then it landed right in front of me. Just as I hit towards it, it died. I believe that flying dragons cannot be killed, at least not with kill command, but they die as soon as they touch the ground. Would be funny to see a dragon drop out of the air though. LigthWolf (talk) 07:25, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I once used the fortify restoration potion exploit to craft me an incredibly OP bow, then used it on a flying dragon. It flew around with zero hp for a while (you could see the empty hp bar), then landed somewhere and died. 12:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Finishers I've noticed you've included at least a picture as to the more famous of a Dragon's finishing move (Om nom nom nom nom). However, there is another, much mor einteresting one IMO. The Dragon flies by, grabs the enemy in their Talons, and drops them to their death froma great height. Here are two videos, one of which a normal Dragon does it to Dovahkiin, the other an Elder Dragon does to a Giant. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5R_GiEPaJ8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42xMVv_wx2s This should be added into the Wikia, I believe. Ancient Dragon + Frost/Blood Dragon = PAIN Just wondering if any of you guys have seen this happen... ME: walking outside in Skyrim. I hear a dragon, and as I see the Dragon an Ancient Dragon swopes down and attacks me and the other dragon. Killed them both, but my point is this: After lvl 49 can one get attacked by two or more dragons at the same time? Paddybone (talk) 11:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright: This has happend more then that one time now. Had multiple encounters with one ancient/elder dragon and one blood/fire/ice dragon fighting each other and if my character is spotted, they fight me at the same time... Paddybone (talk) 13:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why, but the dragon at bonestrew peak just wouldn't attack me. So I start firing off some arrows at it, and all of a sudden, i absorb its soul (whilst it was still flying, so all you see is a skeletal dragon flying around, which is ironic considering the nam of the place i encountered this dragon). Happened on XBox I've encountered a frost dragon and a normal dragon fighting each other upon fast traveling somewhere twice. both times were well before i defeated Alduin. Also upon encountering the bugged dragon at Bonestrewn Crest, i managed to reduce its health to zero with arrows when it was stuck flying in place. it did not die nor land, but after i left the area and was wandering for about 30 minutes i randomly got a dragon soul and completed the bounty quest i was on. Removal "Dragons were ruled by the Tsaesci and flew west to Skyrim." Isn't this considered a spoiler? Why is this even on the "notes" section? Is there a place where Dragons appear most often? I encountered dragons when fast-traveling to Dragonbridge, Riverwood, Winterhold and College of Winterhold. One dragon appeared at Morthal. I enjoy fighting dragons and I wanna know where most of them appear after fast-traveling. No dragons I noticed that there will not be any dragons anywhere until you completed the quest in which you kill your first dragon. I even visited dragon roosts and everything. The only 'dragon' I found was the skeletal dragon in the Labyrinthian, which didn't give me a soul. I did get 5 bones from him though, and later in that dungeon I found a dragonplate shield. 12:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I ran ino abug when fighting a dragon I ran into a bug while fighting a dragon. It started flying in slo-motion eventhough its mouth and wing movements were full speed. This happened when it was at low health. Wen it's health reached zero the health bar dissapeard but left the name "Blood Dragon" and it didn't die and continued to fly around in slo-motion. Not sure what caused this and it happened on the PS3 version. Wyvern Citation Needed. Could somebody delete that bit about wyverns? Or give it a citation. I think it's just someone's personal opinion. Except having only 2 legs with the front "legs" being wings is the defining characteristic of a Wyvern. Other than that they are identical to normal Dragons. Evnyofdeath 23:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hate to disappoint all our cryptozoologists, but there is no real "defining characteristic" of a fictional creature. Or are we going to add a note discussing how the elvish races in this game are all wrong, because they aren't immortal? The wiki is for facts about the game, that's it.